The Voice
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: One shot that took 30 minutes. happy lives day!


"This is a bad idea...We should just go back." Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him away from the direction they were going. Ezra pulled her back, "It's not a bad idea. And we aren't gonna go back. Not until you perform."

Aria stomped her foot, crossing her arms. "Don't make me do it. They're all gonna be staring at me." She begged.

"You're doing it. You came all this way, you just wanna turn back?"

Aria thought about everything they'd been through, or she'd been through. It wasn't an ordinary day for her. She was standing backstage with a bunch of over people from all over auditioning for the same thing.

She'd been through many auditions to make it to the actual stage in California, no it wasn't American Idol, it wasn't the XFactor. It was The Voice. Her favorite singing show and she only auditioned for fun not thinking she would actually make it.

Ezra rubbed her shoulders, "Breathe. If you don't make it, we'll stay in our hotel room until we have to check out. If you do make it, we'll stay a little longer before you share with the other contestants."

"If I don't make it I might need cheering up." Aria glanced at Ezra. "Then we'll stay in the hotel a little longer either way. Do you need to listen to the song you're gonna sing?"

Aria shook her head, "I got it. Thank you for doing this." She turned around to look at her boyfriend. "What?" "Coming out to California with me. For supporting me. For forcing me to do this. It means a lot." She smiled.

Ezra nodded, kissing her forehead, "You know I'll always support you. Now go out there, take their breath away, and kick some ass."

Aria laughed and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"From the places I've been to wherever I'll go, from the start til the end I'm still learnin the Road Between." Aria sang the last lyrics into the mic. Her eyes were closed, trying to zone everything out. Though, she could still hear the crowd cheering.

She opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. She could hear the crowd but couldn't hear the chairs, when she looked there were two white lines from two chairs.

One on the far left, the other on the right. Aria smiled as the host came up on the stage. "What's your name?" The guy in the left chair asked, "Uh, Ar-Aria Montgomery. I'm from Pennsylvania."

"Your not from the country? Yes! I still have a chance. You're going down." He looked over to the chair on the right. Aria let out a small laugh. "He dorsn't know what he's talking about." The other guy responded.

"You got two chairs, the two who have the most love and hate for each other on the show. One hell of a debate. Adam, Blake, play nice."

He two rolled their eyes. Blake copying Adam who had done it first. "I like your style. It's sort of weird and random, I love it." Adam said. Aria looked down at her t-shirt with a skull, her ripped blue jeans and studded boots. She also had a beanie, it was her most normal outfit yet.

"He would know. He's more into clothes than he is coaching." Shakira added. Aria laughed, "I actually took pieces of my friend's closet. The beanie is mine and the skull is too but yeah."

"Enough about the clothes, Adam. Lets talk about your voice. It's amazing, and passionate, and you really get into those lyrics." Usher said.

Aria smiled, "Thank you." "And, I would of turned around but Blake and Adam already did and I knew I lost you when Blake turned."

"Thanks, man." Adam said, "I'm just saying, she has that country girl ring and Blake is like that so-" "Blake's a country girl?" Adam cocked his head.

"Point is, You have an amazing voice."

Aria nodded, "Thank you so much." "You said you were from Pennsylvania, where did you get that southern tone?" Blake asked, "I heard a song at my school dance by Lady Antebellum, I searched some more of their songs and that's where it began."

"Did that song mean something?" Adam asked, "The one I sang or Lady Antebellum?" "Lady A." "It was my first dance with my boyfriend. He's backstage." Aria replied.

"Like Usher said, you are very passionate, and if you wanted to follow that country inside of you, I'm your coach."

"Or you can choose me, who has won more than him." Adam said.

After a little more debating it was time to make a decision, "Who do you pick ad your coach?" Carson asked.

Aria looked between Adam Levine, the guy she knew as Maroon 5, ot Blake Shelton who could really help her. She took a deep breath, "I think I'm gonna have to pick...Blake." She pointed to Blake.

Blake got up from his chair, laughing at Adam. He gave Aria a welcoming hug and she went backstage.

She ran to Ezra who was waiting for her and kissed him. "I love you so much!" She hugged him, so much excitment inside of her.

Ezra kissed her head, "I love you too. I told you, didn't I? you could do it." Aria shook her head, pulled away from him. "Not without you I couldn't. Looks like we're staying in the hotel to celebrate, huh?" "Seems like it." Ezra smiled.

They went back to their hotel and 'Celebrated' until the night was up. she had to leave for a meeting for Team Blake a few days after but when the meeting was up she went back to the hotel and fell back into Ezra's arms.

* * *

Honestly if anyone is reading this, I was waiting for a new episode kf The Voice (Lives yess!) And it was 7:29 or something when I started and now the Voice is about to come on so byee.


End file.
